Sabrina Ambrosia Lilly Potter
by Unluvable Misfit
Summary: Harry finds out that he has a sister but when he meets her he gets more than he bargined for. meet Sabrina and her friends as she changes his veiw on certain things and he teaches her how to open up.
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina came home and saw something on the table._ A birth certificate?_, she thought._ Why would mom need a birth certificate?_ She looked at the birth certificate, it said

**Name: Sabrina Lily Potter**

**DOB (**date of birth)**: 01-01-95**

**Father: James Potter**

**Mother: Lily Evens-Potter**

At the bottom there were two signatures. "Ah, Sabrina, I didn't know you were home." Her face fell as she saw what Sabrina was reading. "Call Crystal, Marci and Priscilla P. we have a lot of explaining to do."

Fifteen minutes later and a lot of "Why are we here's" later they were sitting at the Cook's coach.

"Okay, how do I put this?" Crystal said.

"We're not your real parents. You're adopted!" Ayanna's nana cried. "What the suspense was killing me." Sabrina spoke now. "What the hell do you mean were adopted?" Rage dancing on her face and her fist clenching, tightly, suddenly she started laughing. "I knew it, you always treating Adrienne better and Ken loving Kendra more. They have the looks of the Cook's. The brown hair with a reddish tint and how can I forget the lovely chocolate brown eyes." She sat down again. Ayanna stood watching her friend in shock. Just like Leo and Nathaniel. "Like Sabrina said "What the hell do you mean were adopted?". I mean warn a person before dropping news like this on them." Sabrina got a chuckle out of this. Out of all her friends Nathaniel made her laugh the most.

"Well if we're adopted who are our parents?" Leo said. "I mean we _**have**_ to have parents don't we?"

"Sabrina your parents are dead, but you do have a living brother."

"What's my brother's name?" Sabrina asked.

Priscilla Cook said "Your brother is my nephew and his name is Harry Potter."

"So you're my aunt?" Sabrina questioned.

"Yes" Priscilla said slightly irked.

Nathaniel thankfully you're my son, but you have a different father than your brother's and sister and you have a twin-brother.

"What's my dad's real name? Nathanial asked with curiosity.

"Your father's real name is Lucius Malfoy and your brother's name is Draco."

Ayanna your parents live in England, but your nana still your grandma and you have a sister named Pansy Parkinson. Leo your parents are still alive, but there in a hospital. Their names are Frank and Alice Longbottem" Marci said.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Why, what?" Marci asked

"Why are they in the hospital?"

"Well, Leo your parents were tortured into insanity by a cruel woman name Bellatrix Lestrange and your brother, Neville was sent to your dad's mother." Marci said. By the end of the tale Ayanna sat in the corner crying and Sabrina looked at her friend on the verge of tears.

"Now that we know do we have to go with are parents?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes you do." Priscilla Cook said as she looked at the little girl she raised since she was a few months old, she knew every thing about her.

The other moms and grandmas were looking the same way, like they were never going to see each other again. The teens were looking like they were gonna kill or hurt someone especially Sabrina, Nathaniel was trying to calm her down and was doing horrible at it.

"Sabrina I understand you're upset, but you're overreacting. We're all upset about it but that doesn't give you a reason to lash out at your aunt and uncle." Nathaniel said to Sabrina.

He was just trying to reason with her but she was beyond reason.

"**Lash** **out…Lash out**. You haven't seen "Lash out" yet." Then she shoved him.

"Look, Nathaniel. Leo has his parents even though there mentally ill. Ayanna's parents are living. You have a Mom, Dad, half siblings and a twin brother. What do I have? A brother sure, but parents no." She wiped a tear away.

Then she started walking out the door. "Where are you going?" Nathaniel asked. "Home," It was a simple answer yet it moved him. "Leo, Ayanna come on." Somebody grabbed their arms. It was their parents holding each of very tight. "Wait, before you go we'll write a letter to your parents so they'll know you coming soon. Come on come here."

"Forget the letter, it's time to floo." Crystal said

They fallowed her. She was walking quite a few feet ahead of them her brown hair blowing as she ushered them to the fire place, her light brown eyes flashing with hurt and sadness. She wiped a tear away. They stood shocked as this was the first time she ever cried in public. Ayanna rushed over to her comforting her. She looked back at the boys but Sabrina caught her staring. She rose slowly looking at them and then hugged Crystal. This was strange to the boys; Sabrina never showed any emotions but anger. "Don't worry guys. Now I want you to take some of this green powder and throw it into the fireplace and shout "THE BURROW" very loudly. OK ,see you." Crystal said as she hugged each of them. The four friends stepped in and said "The Burrow." Loudly and emerald flames were everywhere.

At The Burrow

Ron turned to the fireplace to see the bright green flames cease and four teens stepped out soon after four women stepped out, too. Three off the teens looked relaxed and were smiling but one of the girls, the one with black hair, stood stiff her face was pulled into a frown. As soon as her mother saw that she said quite sharply "Quit looking like that and being so anti-social Sabrina and enlighten us with some conversation." Hermione approached her and said "Hi, I'm Hermione." The girl looked at her and said "Hermione, isn't a common name is it? Well neither is mine. I'm Sabrina."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- The Misfit are Leo, Sabrina, Ayanna, And Nathaniel.

The Misfits were on a plane to England to meet there parents (or in Sabrina and Leo's case there friends parents and there siblings.)Ayanna was next to Sabrina ranting about leaving to find there parents who never wanted them. Sabrina told her to stop complaining because she had parents that were alive and mentally stable. After Ayanna's comment and Sabrina's outburst Sabrina was bored out of her mind so she pulled out her CD player and blasted Avril Lavigne's CD called the 'Best Damn Thing' and turned it to her favorite song. Her toes started tapping as she started singing.

**Today was the worst day, I went through hell  
I wish I could remove it from my mind  
Two months away from you but I couldn't tell  
I thought that everything was gonna be just fine  
The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
It smelt like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you  
There is no way you can get around it  
Because you wrote  
I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
And now you're somewhere out there with a  
bitch slut psycho babe  
I hate you why are guys so lame  
Everything I gave you I want everything back but you  
My friends tried to tell me all along  
That you weren't the right one for me  
My friends tried to tell me to be strong  
I bet you didn't think that I would see  
The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
I wanna see you cry like I did a thousand times  
Yeah you're losing me, you're losing me now  
Because you wrote  
The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
It smelt like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you  
There is no way you can get around it  
Because you wrote  
I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me**

**And now you're somewhere out there with a  
bitch slut psycho babe  
Everything back but you  
I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"**

**You left without me  
everything back but you**

She stopped as she saw the others stared at her. As she blushed a deep crimson that was visible on her pale skin. "You have a beautiful voice." Nathaniel said, but Sabrina didn't hear him because she slammed her head phones into her ears.

Meanwhile…

Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione were waiting at the airport for a flight. Flight 23 united when suddenly Malfoy and Parkinson came next to them. "Fancy seeing you here, Potter," Malfoy spat. "Why are you here?"

"If you must know, Potter, Snape sent me a letter saying to pick someone up."

"What flight?" Harry said hoping that it wasn't flight 23 united.

"I think its flight 23 united." Suddenly someone shouted. "Harry Potter, Neville Longbottem, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson." The all turned to see who was shouting at them. To their surprise they turned to see a girl with raven hair, and hazel eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with a hot pink skull and cross-bones and jeans. Next to her a girl was saying "Jesus Christ Sabrina, you're going to give them a heart attack." The girl said. The girl was wearing a white camisole with brown jeans. She had her curly brown hair down and brown eyes. "Well,_ sorry_ but Priscilla always says when your looking for someone use there last name to," Then she saw the group staring. "Stop staring, unless you're the ones we're looking for." She snapped. "Sorry 'bout her she's been cranky since…" She never got to finish her sentence.

"You insulted our parents by saying "I don't see why we have to go meet our parents who never wanted us". Well our parents did. The only reason Leo isn't with his parents because his parents are in a ward at some hospital because there mentally ill. And my parents are dead. You hear me dead!"

"I know, but at least you have Harry and Leo has Neville." She soothed.

They all froze.

"I know and we need to find them." She opened her mouth when a hand came around it. "Don't scream." Nathaniel said. She pushed his hands away.

"How else are we supposed to find him, ?"

"Turn around." Harry said.


End file.
